Family
by SarahWuzHere
Summary: Tim chases a suspect and ends up having an interesting conversation afterwards with his little sister's friends.  One-Shot.


**A/N: Hello all! So, it's obviously been a while since I've updated any of my stories in a while [Something I feel absolutely horrible about (And I didn't mean that sarcastically!)]. Things have been insane lately and I don't know why, but I just did not feel like writing. Crazy, right? **

**Anyways, I decided to kick-off my finally returned enthusiasm about writing with this one-shot. Enjoy =]**

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. But I would like to!

Family

Tim McGee's day was just not going right. First off, he over slept his alarm clock, then he spilled Gibbs' coffee, and now he was having trouble finding the suspect's location.

"Almost there!" he whispered excitedly. Tony glanced at Ziva, both thinking the same thing: _He said that like an hour ago! _

"I got it!" Tim announced, popping up out of his seat. "He's at Waverly University's quad!"

"Good work, Tim. DiNozzo, McGee, with me." Gibbs ordered before grabbing his gear and headed towards the elevator.

/NCIS/

McGee could feel the stares from the students as he, Tony, and Gibbs approached their suspect, William Delaney.

"William Delaney?" Tony asked, once they reached the man.

"Yes?" Will looked up at them from his seat on the ground. A small laptop was perched on his legs, along with some books.

"NCIS. I'm Agent DiNozzo; those are Agents Gibbs and McGee." Tony told him. Will's eyes widened and he suddenly threw his books and laptop at Tony and ran off. Gibbs and McGee quickly ran after him, leaving DiNozzo on the ground.

"Awe, what the heck?" Tony muttered, shoving the laptop off of his chest.

/NCIS/

The younger McGee sibling, Sarah, was sitting on a bench near the quad talking to her friends when she caught sight of a familiar man chasing someone.

"Tim?" She said aloud, causing her friends, Lydia and Madison, to watch what Sarah was looking at.

"Hey, isn't that your brother?" Lydia asked.

"Yup." Sarah answered quietly.

"Stop right there!" They heard Tim yell. They then watched at Tim caught up with the suspect and tackle the young man to the ground. As Tim cuffed the man, Sarah spotted Agent Gibbs come up behind her brother.

"It was an accident!" Will insisted.

"That's what they all say." Gibbs replied before taking the suspect by the wrists and steering him towards the car. Before they got too far, however, they passed DiNozzo.

"You little punk!" Tony hissed.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs said, smirking, and walked off. Tony shook his head and walked over to Tim.

"Nice job, Probie." Tony patted Tim on the back.

"Tim!" Sarah called out, walking up behind him with her friends. Tim turned, saw her, and broke out into a grin.

"Hey Sarah." He greeted her before pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Agent DiNozzo." She acknowledged him.

"Hello Sarah." Tony replied. Sarah turned at Lydia clearing her throat.

"Oh, sorry. Lydia, Madison, this is my brother Tim and his co-worker Tony." Sarah explained.

"Why, hello there ladies." Tony turned on his charm only to be ignored by the two girls.

"So you're a cop?" Lydia questioned.

"Actually I'm an NCIS agent." Tim responded.

"Do you carry a gun?" Madison wondered.

"Um…yes." Tim answered awkwardly.

"You're hot!" Lydia burst out. Sarah and Tony both gaped at her, while Tim just blushed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Lydia." Madison said sarcastically.

"I couldn't help it." Lydia told her. "But anyway, _Tim_, would you like to go out for coffee sometime?"

"Or have dinner with Saturday night?" Madison threw in. Finally recovering, Sarah started pushing her friends away from the NCIS agents.

"Have you lost your minds?" Sarah demanded.

"I'll call you!" Madison yelled to Tim.

Tim shook his head but remained silent, thinking about how odd that whole experience was.

"But Sarah, he was hot!" Tim and Tony heard Lydia tell Sarah.

"Darn you, McGee." Tony muttered. Tim grinned. _That just made my day,_ Tim thought.

**A/N: Just a cute little one-shot that a randomly thought of. Well, actually, it was based off of a true story- don't ask. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
